Arch Twilight Clan
Arch Twilight Clan is the Medieval Deadly Alliance, European Deadly Alliance and African Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Nephalem Council. The group of ex-angels and the pack of rebellion demons, this two team fight together against their common enemy from light and darkness and Chaos. Origins The Early Days In the ancient times of Antichthon, Angelica and her fellow angels were the members of the Divine Army while Lazarus Raik and his fellow demons were the members of the Burning Scale Legion during the Battle of Kal' Tarndul and faced each other for the very short time when the ray of holy light blast them and the battle and the war has ended effectively. However, the two unlikely lovers will about to get crossed the line. The Fallen Angels' Profile Angelica was a soldier from the Divine Army and fought many demons in many battle including the Revolt on the High Heavens of Paradiso when she killed the rebel leader, Traxor, because he's Angelica's ex-lover. After kicking him off from the High Heavens of Paradiso, Angelica became the captain of her own team of elite Angels from the Divine Army and continues her battle against demons anywhere in the battlefield. Until one day, Angelica and her elite team were sent into the Battle of Kal' Tarndul where she must crush the Burning Scale Legion's "top captain", Lazarus Raik. But unfortunately, she failed to kill him when the ray of heavenly light interrupted her chance of taking the shot. Soon after the battle, Angelica and her team were officially disavowed but Angelica took her divine administrative leave as she went to the Burning Sands of Al Dragous in Nephalemia while others follow her. After weeks of hunting him down, she found her target in the middle of sandstorm, Angelica was pursued by the group of rouge and fallen Angels known as the Black Wing Angels as she was being distracted but that doesn't stopped her from killing her target or so she thought. While she was attempting to kill her, they worked together against their common enemy in the middle of sandstorm. As the sandstorm passed, she was shocked to see that her target is still alive while the others were shocked and awed when they see them as they were unintentionally in love as they faced each other! But that's another story to tell. The Nephalemz' Profile Lazarus Raik was once a trooper of the Burning Scale Legion, one of the notorious demon army in Nephalemia. He rose to his rank as a captain, leading his ill-prepared 5,000 demon troopers in the Battle of Kal' Tarndul, leaving them to die while trying to stay alive until he saw a beautiful Angel, Angelica, before the ray of heavenly light nearly struck him but he managed to escape as from the battlefield as well abandoning his ranks as his intention. After weeks of the battle, Lazarus became the infamous bounty hunter although he is the bounty of the Burning Scale Legion as he collects all the bounties, raiding ancient ruins for loots and treasures, and fighting off with other factions who want him dead or alive, well mostly dead. And he made some friends from the former ranks they abandoned and formed his own party of mercenaries, making them as infamous bounty hunters. As they were on their way to the City of Al Kazim, Lazarus was lost his way to regroup with his fellow demon bounty hunters in the middle of sandstorm and then he was ambushed by his former legion and he was about to be captured or killed but he fought them off, trying to stay alive again until Angelica intervene and fought her enemies while he's dodging her attacks. During the sandstorm battle, Lazarus was surprisingly indeed in love with her like he had a crush on Angelica from the first time in the Battle of Kal' Tarndul. After the struggle, they both survived and finally got face to face with his unexpected lover as everyone saw that including her team. But after that awkward but shocking moment, they decided to get along with each other and heading to the City of Al Kazim. The Angel and the Demon The two unlikely team have arrived the City of Al Kazim where all the kinds are lived together in peace in Nephalemia. As to Lazarus and his own team, it was nice. As to Angelica and her own team, they were amazed what they saw. What are the two teams doing there is just going to meet his contract or their contractor for the job. When they met their contractor, they were tasked to find and recover the Precious Orb of El Nephalemo and the new resource called the Nephalium, a material that it can be touched by Angels and Demons, at the Ruins of Shattered Rocks and bring them to the city. But where they're heading is another unlikely thing is that their enemies are working together and they have to work together if they want to get the job done. Hard Way was the only way. The two team travelled through the Burning Desert of Kal' Tarndul where they've first met before and rested up for one day but they were followed by their common enemy and fought them back with one crucial thing: teamwork. Meaning they've put their rivalry and differences aside and work together. As they've arrived at the Ruins of Shattered Rocks, the two teams found the camp as they're guarding the entrance and they're going to infiltrate their camp to reach it while they're going kill some Black Wing Angels and Burning Scale Legionnaires. After killing most of two factions at the camp, they entered the ruins and survived several traps while some lured their enemies into it and the rest they fought them. They fought their way to reach the altar down below where the Orb and the Nephalium are. As they've reached the altar, they've found the Orb and the Nephalium but Traxor was first as they encountered him along with the supreme leader of the Burning Scale Legion. Angelica and Lazarus battled their own nemesis and their minions and their own team intervene and once again with teamwork tactics. During their battle, Angelica and Lazarus are at once again from their first encounter back at the sandstorm. This time, the two are truly in love while they're fighting their common enemies until their Aura was unlocked, both Light and Dark, and defeated Traxor as he was sent back to Inferno while the supreme leader of the Burning Scale Legion is dead when Lazarus shot him in the head. With their nemeses are gone for good and the Orb and the Nephalium now in their possession, they return to Al Kazim with their prizes along their loots and the corpse of the Burning Scale Legion. As they returned to Al Kazim, they are hailed as heroes of Nephalemia which they've finally killed the leader of the Burning Scale Legion and they didn't knew about it but Lazarus does now know why. Their new life has started as Angelice and Lazarus started their affair in secret. And who knows what's next for their life? Aftermath In the 21st Century, Arch Twilight Clan was seen at the mansion estate owned by the cult and disrupted their ceremony before the police arrived. That report was sent to the CIA T.A.S.K Force and they were located in Gibraltar. Arch Twilight Clan were offered by the CIA T.A.S.K Force and they accept as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members The Fallen Angels Angelica - The sexy rebellious leader of the Fallen Angels who was once a member of the Divine Army during the revolt on High Heavens of Paradiso. After the battle of Kal' Tarndul, she was disavowed after she failed to assassinate Lazarus Raik which she was secretly in love with him and left from Paradiso to Earth where he meet up with Lazaurs and battle their common enemy. Angelo - Angelica's nephew and the brave Angel who is always stand behind her back wherever she's in danger or not. Angelo was a rookie of the Divine Army and is a scout of his niece's team, detecting traps and disable it then use it against them and tracking their footprints. He's also a good warrior when he's defending his niece against her enemies. Barbarlus - The muscled Angel who is the strongest warrior of the team. Barbarlus was a member of the Divine Army who crushed the demons' head with his powerful angelic warhammer and bare hands in hundreds of thousands, making him a suitable member of Angelica's team. Gurdo - The burly Angel who is the dualist warrior, wielding his powerful mace and Morning Star (spiked mace). Gurdo is one of defenders from the Divine Army who smashed the demons' and Fallen Angels' head in one blow, one at the time. He's later to be recruited as a member of Angelica's team so he can smash more of his enemies. Levi - The elite Angel who was a member of the Elite Angel Division of the Divine Army now a member of Angelica's team. Levi survived the battle when his fellow Angels were being ambushed by the demons and managed to kill his target, the commander of the Burning Scale Legion, then returned alive to High Heavens of Paradiso. After his task is complete, Levi was chosen to be a member of Angelica's team as he continues to slay the demons in the name of his fallen comrades. Arila - The female elite Angel who was a member of the Elite Angel Division of the Divine Army now a member of Angelica's team. Hot, sexy and deadly warrior, Arila fought hundreds of Burning Scale Legionnaires and other demonic factions with her company of 100 brave Angels and survived. After her battles, Arila was chosen by the Divine Army to be a member of Angelica's team so she can continue her battle against the demons and Fallen Angels with her husband, Levi. Master Weng - The veteran Angel is the master of the team. Once the commander of the Divine Army, Master Weng commanded only 25 Angels but soon he commanded over 2.500 Angels against the tens of thousand demons and Burning Scale Legionnaires. His tactics were fragile but very effective when he kept his faith. After many battles he participated, Master Weng was chosen by the Divine Army to be a member of Angelica's team as her adviser and master. The Nephalemz Lazarus Raik - The infamous bounty hunter from the Burning Sands of Kazaltar who is the leader of the Nephalemz. A lone mercenary who was the elite soldier of the Burning Scale Legion during the Battle of Kal' Tarnduk and abandoned his ranks, making him a bounty to all his enemies; naturally, he survived from being hunted down with his dual modified dragon blunderbuss and the Blade of Nephalemus. Maulor Bloodbull - The Demon-like Minotaur who was a member of the Blood Taurus Clan. Maulor was the first bounty hunter who is so close to get Lazarus Raik alive but instead he joined at his side, meaning he abandoned his mission and betrayed the clan as he became a bounty but that doesn't stop from his rage against his former clan. Elio - The clawed Demon who was a former member of the Wild Claw Demons. Elio was humiliated until he went rouge during the battle and abandoned his ranks. Later, he joined Lazarus Raik as they were both being bountied by their common enemy. He doesn't need any weapon he can use but only his claw as his main weapon. Alyobark - The former Demon Trooper who was an ex-soldier of the Tremble Demon Brigade. Alyobark entered many battles against many factions and Angels until he went rouge when he killed his commander and became a bounty but he joined Lazarus Raik's party and destroyed his ex-brigade. Ajax - The Demon Necromancer Class who was a member of the Ravaged Serpent Clan. Ajax had been banished for their undesired skills which it angered him so left the clan for his own impose exile, leaving his curse to his clan for mistreating him for over the years, and later joined Lazarus Raik's party for his good using with magic. Ezzey - The Demon scavenger who was a former member of the Crazy Sand Clan. Ezzay was frustrated over his collecting loots for the clan and he was beaten and humiliated by others until he finally snapped when he killed his leader and everyone surrounded him and stole their loots and foods for himself. Then, Ezzay came across with Lazarus and was offered to join his party when he heard the biggest loot has retrieved from his rival clan then accepted the offer as he shared to him and his new allies. Kurnark - The Demon Death Knight Class who was a former member of the Burning Death Brigade. Kurnark was a formidable warrior of the Legion who crushed his weak opponents and Angels in every battle including the Battle of Kal' Tarndul where he lost most of his fellow legionnaires, including his leader, leaving him as the only survivor of the fallen brigade. Weeks after the battle, Kurnark found his new group when Lazarus Raik recruited him. Inspirations * Inspired from Diablo. * The Fallen Angels are modeled after Angela, created by Grant Morrison. * The Nephalemz is named after Nephalem. * The Demons are modeled after some demons from Diablo 2 and 3 while Kurnark is modeled after the Angel of Death from Spear of Destiny and Bloodthirster from Warhammer 40K. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:African Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:The Acolytes of the Illuminati